deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SCP-682
|-| 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= SCP-682 'is an antagonist from the web-based collaborative writing project, ''SCP Foundation. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Alex Mercer vs. SCP-682 * Cell vs. SCP-682 * Deadpool vs SCP-682 * [[SCP-682 vs Bowser|'''SCP-682 vs Bowser]]' '(Completed) * SCP-682 vs Destoroyah * Doomsday vs. SCP-682 (Completed) * Godzilla vs SCP-682 (Completed) * SCP-682 vs. Groudon (Abandoned) * SCP-682 VS Kirby (Completed) * SCP-682 vs Lobo * Majin Buu vs SCP-682 * SCP 682 Vs Megatron (Completed) * SCP-682 vs. Mothra Leo (Abandoned) * SCP-682 Vs. RED * Superman vs SCP-682 * Pennywise Vs SCP-682 * SCP-682 vs. The Animatronics Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Cthulhu (H.P. Lovecraft) * Cyclopsis (Power Rangers) * Destoroyah (Godzilla) * Kamijou Touma (Toaru Majutsu no Index) * Orga (Godzilla) Personal Info Not much is known about the history of 682; except that 343, who claims to be God, states that 682 was not created by him. Abilities Regeneration: SCP-682 has demonstrated the ability to regenerate at insane rates. Consumption: By consuming matter–organic or inorganic–682 can increase its mass with theoretically no limit. The largest instance of this was when it became the size of Jupiter. Adaptability: When injured in a specific way, 682 will adapt to that negative stimulus, sometimes by incorporating it into its own body. These changes usually last anywhere from a few days to a month but will be deployed more quickly on recurrence. The severity of the adaptation directly corresponds to the severity of the stimulus. This has included re-structuring its material composition to resist changes to the laws of physics by becoming a fixed quantum entity. Intelligence: '''By no means is SCP-682 a mindless brute. It possesses genius-level intellect and a memory that stretches back a staggering length (According to it, since the dawn of time). It has displayed an innate understanding of the workings of certain instances after only a short exposure. '''Durability: Physically? The f***er's damn hard to kill. Metaphysically? It is a'' fixed point''. Meaning that it will always ''exist. It has on multiple occasions displayed an immunity to time or reality manipulation, and further attempts to do so bear the risk of it remembering how to successfully deploy SCP-2140-''x instances, a series of Thaumiel-class runes with the potential to rewrite the history of anyone who is beholden to them. Feats * Survived many other deadly SCPs. ** Fought SCP-096. ** Killed SCP-076-02. ** Survived From getting his neck snapped by SCP-173. * Killed something specially made to kill him. * Regenerated from 0.03 ml of blood. * Breached out of the foundation multiple times. * Has survived and countered Mind Control, Plot Manipulation and Reality Warping. Faults *Adaptations are temporary; 682 will eventually devolve back into its default form if no longer exposed to any threats. *Violent towards all forms of life (Except some other SCPs). *'Enjoys the experience' of adapting against a threat. 682 is willing to expose himself to danger. *Is terrified of SCP-173; even after adapting to it. 682 made no attempts to attack 173, even when paralyzing him with his gaze. *Refused to harm SCP-053. It is implied that the two somehow became friends. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Creepypasta characters Category:Monster Category:SCP Foundation Combatants Category:Size Changers Category:Villains Category:Pure Evil